As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, technology for remotely controlling various equipment inside a home using a mobile phone and/or the like possessed by a user has been known. With this technology, it is possible for a user away from home, for example, to remotely control a television recorder in the home and reschedule recording of a television program or to activate an air conditioner by remote control prior to returning home so that the room is in a comfortable state upon arrival, and/or the like, thereby making it possible to improve convenience.